1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to useful conversion of energy and, more particularly, to wave power generators for generating electrical power from wave action, to deep water hydrogen generators for producing compressed hydrogen gas via electrolysis and to methods therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuels such as coal and oil are riot renewable, and their uses may be increasingly limited by growing environmental concerns. To meet the energy demands of an expanding world population, it will inevitably become necessary to generate power economically from renewable energy sources. As a naturally renewable energy source, waves represent a free and sustainable resource offering outstanding potential for generating renewable power. Despite the fact that nearly 75 percent of the earth""s surface is covered with water, waves unfortunately remain a largely unexplored source of energy compared with the progress that has been made in harnessing the energy of the sun and wind.
Designing an apparatus to capture wave energy and convert it into electrical power possesses difficult engineering problems. Although wave power generators using the power of ocean waves to produce electricity have been proposed, wave power generators thus far proposed have not been entirely commercially successful due to many problems. One problem involves the structural complexity and unreliability of prior wave power generators. Prior wave power generators have generally failed to function properly and/or to endure in hostile, salt-laden ocean environments, which present extremely variable meteorological conditions ranging from calm weather and flat seas to winds, storms and waves in excess of forty feet. Particularly, conventional wave power generators are unable to withstand the expected, if not inevitable, occurrences of storms and of being run over by ships or other sea-going vessels. Another problem of conventional wave power generators is that they are prohibitively expensive in relation to the amount of energy they produce. Most conventional wave power generators are able to capture only a small fraction of the wave energy to which they are subjected and, even if all of the wave energy could be captured, the high cost of conventional wave power generators is likely to be greater than the amount of energy obtained. An additional problem is that many proposed wave power generators require a major investment in on-shore or near-shore infrastructure or equipment. Where on-shore or near-shore equipment must be installed, the equipment itself-may-be subjected to the impact of crashing waves and may thusly be susceptible to premature failure.
Another valuable source of power is hydrogen gas, which is currently being explored for use as a fuel in internal combustion engines, fuel cells, heating and cooling applications, transportation applications as well as various other applications. Hydrogen is also used to make various products including ammonia, methanol, gasoline, heating oil, rocket fuel, fertilizers, glass, refined metals, vitamins, cosmetics, semiconductor circuits, soaps, lubricants, cleaners, margarine, and peanut butter. The use of hydrogen as a fuel represents a clean, safe and efficient energy source which would reduce dependency on petroleum fuel. One method of generating hydrogen gas is electrolysis, i.e., the use of electrical energy to split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, and hydrogen generators using electrolysis have been proposed. A limitation to the use of electrolysis for hydrogen gas production is the need for electrical energy, which often times must be provided at substantial cost. Another limitation is that the hydrogen gas produced by electrolysis must normally be compressed prior to use, thusly requiring additional specialized equipment and procedures which consume significant amounts of power and decrease the efficiency of the hydrogen gas production process.
Accordingly, there is a need for wave power generators which are simple, reliable, capable of operating efficiently for long durations in remote ocean environments and which are cost-effective in relation to the energy produced. There is also a need for deep water hydrogen generators whereby hydrogen gas produced therefrom is compressed as a consequence of the hydrogen generators being disposed significant depths underwater without the need for any additional specialized structure or procedures. A need further exists for wave power generators that can be used to power deep water hydrogen generators.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of prior wave power generators and hydrogen generators.
A further object of the present invention is to economically generate electrical and/or hydrogen power in ocean environments.
Another object of the present invention is to utilize the vertical motion of waves to generate electrical power in simple, economically feasible wave power generators capable of withstanding ocean environments.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to utilize discarded tires to create a bellows-type wave power generator for generating electrical power from wave action.
It is also an object of the present invention to utilize wave action to obtain relative linear movement between a coil and magnet to generate electrical power.
A still further object of the present invention is to utilize a surface flotation device which is subjected to wave action to effect relative linear movement between an underwater coil and magnet to produce electrical power.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple, self-contained wave and wind power generator.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to locate a hydrogen generator at an underwater depth sufficient to result in pressurization of hydrogen gas produced by the hydrogen generator.
The present invention has as a further object to produce compressed hydrogen gas as a natural consequence of performing electrolysis a significant depth under water.
An additional object of the present invention is to increase the efficiency of deep water electrolysis by heating the water for electrolysis using artificial or natural heat sources.
Yet another object of the present invention is to utilize wave action to power deep water hydrogen generators.
Some of the advantages of the present invention are that electrical power produced by the wave power generators can be transmitted to various remote locations; discarded tires can be used to form an air bellows in the bellows-type wave power generators; the air bellows can have various other useful applications including flotation, crash protection and shock absorption; automated procedures can be used to connect the tires to form the air bellows; the tires can be connected in various ways; environmental conditions are enhanced since discarded tires can be put to beneficial use; tires are particularly well suited to a marine environment; a plurality of air bellows can be bundled together for increased structural integrity and/or air volume; the wave power generators may be fitted with various accessories; electric power generated by the wave power generators may be used to power the accessories; wind generators may be incorporated in the wave power generators for increased energy production; various turbine generators may be incorporated in the wave power generators to convert mechanical movement into electrical energy; a plurality of wave power generators may be interconnected for cumulative energy production; linear wave power generators incorporating a coil and magnet can have the coil moveable relative to the magnet or vice versa; linear wave power generators may be completely submerged underwater for operation via a remote spar buoy or flotation device; the hydrogen generators may be powered by the wave power generators or any other electrical source; hydrogen may be advantageously produced in deep water as found in various natural and man-made bodies of water including oceans, lakes and deep wells; various geothermal heat sources can be used to heat the water used for electrolysis; a plurality of hydrogen generators can be interconnected; hydrogen gas produced by the hydrogen generators can be transported to various remote locations for storage and/or use; the hydrogen generators are self-regulating; linear electric generators can be incorporated in the hydrogen generators; and on-site repairs can be preformed on the hydrogen generators for cost-effectiveness, convenience and reduced downtime.
These and other objects, advantages and benefits are realized with the present invention as generally characterized in a wave power generator for being deployed in a body of water presenting wave action and comprising an elongate air bellows, a flotation member and a turbine generator. The air bellows is disposed vertically in the water and has a closed lower end, an open upper end and a longitudinal internal channel extending from the lower end to the upper end. The lower end is constrained against vertical movement beneath a surface of the water and the upper end is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to the lower end so that the air bellows is expandible and contractible in a longitudinal or axial direction. The flotation member is buoyant and is attached to the upper end of the air bellows. The flotation member defines an interior in communication with the channel, and a top of the flotation member is provided or formed with an opening. The opening is disposed above the surface of the water and establishes communication between the interior and the atmosphere. The opening, the interior and the internal channel define an air flow passage. The flotation member moves upwardly and downwardly with the water in response to the wave action, causing corresponding expansion and contraction of the air bellows. Expansion of the air bellows causes atmospheric air to flow into the air flow passage via the opening, while contraction of the air bellows causes air to flow out of the air flow passage. The turbine generator is disposed in the air flow passage and a plurality of turbine blades of the turbine generator are rotated by the air flowing into and out of the air flow passage. The turbine generator converts mechanical rotation of the turbine blade into electrical power.
The air bellows is preferably formed by a plurality of tires connected to one another in side to side relation, and discarded tires ray be used for the air bellows. Adjacent tires may be connected to one another using a connecting member or grommet. The plurality of interconnected tires, when filled with a compressible material, form a cushioning structure useful in various other applications.
An alternative wave power generator according to the present invention is generally characterized in an elongate inner member for being disposed vertically in a body of water presenting wave action and an outer flotation member mounted for linear movement relative to and along the inner member. The inner member comprises a lower end constrained against vertical movement beneath the surface of the water and an upper end disposed above the surface of the water. The outer flotation member is buoyant to move linearly upwardly and downwardly along the inner member in response to the wave action. A coil is disposed on one of the inner member or the flotation member, and a magnet is disposed on the other of the inner member or the flotation member adjacent the coil. Linear movement of the flotation member along the inner member in response to the wave action effects relative linear movement between the coil and magnet to produce electrical power.
Another alternative wave power generator according to the present invention is generally characterized in an underwater linear electric generator, a surface flotation member and a connecting line connecting the flotation member with the linear electric generator. The linear electric generator is submerged below the surface of a body of water, typically at substantial depths. The linear electric generator comprises an elongate inner member for being disposed vertically in the water, an outer member disposed alongside the inner member, a coil disposed on one of the inner member or the outer member, and a magnet disposed on the other of the inner member or the outer member. A first one of the inner member or the outer member is constrained against vertical movement in the water, while a second one of the inner member or the outer member is linearly movable upwardly and downwardly relative to and along the constrained first one of the inner member or the outer member. The surface flotation member, which is buoyant, rises and falls vertically with the surface of the water in response to wave action. The connecting line is connected with the second one of the inner member or the outer member and transmits vertical movements of the flotation member to the second one of the inner member or the outer member. Accordingly, vertical movements of the flotation member effect relative linear movement between the inner member and the outer member and, therefore, between the magnet and the coil, to produce electrical power. The surface flotation member is preferably a spar buoy, and the connecting line is preferably connected between the flotation member and the linear electric generator via a tensioning device.
The present invention is also generally characterized in a deep water hydrogen generation system comprising a deep water hydrogen generator according to the present invention and a source of electrical power coupled with the deep water hydrogen generator. The deep water hydrogen generator comprises a transfer chamber having a collection point submerged underwater at great depths and an electrolysis unit adjacent the collection point for electrolyzing the water to generate compressed hydrogen gas, which is directed into the transfer chamber. The source of electrical power supplies electricity to the hydrogen generator to electrolyze the water. The wave power generators of the present invention may be used as the source of electrical power, but any other suitable electrical power source can be used. The deep water hydrogen generator may incorporate an underwater linear electric generator for generating the electrical power needed for electrolysis. For increased efficiency, the water to be electrolyzed may be heated using various artificial and/or natural heat sources.
The present invention is further generally characterized in a method of producing electrical power from wave action comprising the steps of expanding and contracting an air bellows longitudinally in response to upward and downward movements of a flotation member subjected to wave action at a surface of a body of water, causing atmospheric air to flow into the air bellows in response to the expanding, causing air to flow out of the air bellows in response to the contracting, using the air flowing into and out of the air bellows to rotate the turbine blades of a turbine generator, and converting mechanical rotation of the turbine blades into electrical power.
Another method of producing electrical power from wave action in accordance with the present invention is generally characterized in the steps of moving an outer flotation member vertically upwardly and downwardly along an inner member in response to wave action to which the flotation member is subjected at a surface of a body of water, effecting relative linear movement between a coil and a magnet in response to the moving, and generating electrical power from the relative linear movement between the coil and the magnet.
Yet another method of producing electrical power from wave action in accordance with the present invention is generally characterized in the steps of moving a flotation member vertically upwardly and downwardly in response to wave action to which the flotation member is subjected at a surface of a body of water, transferring the upward and downward vertical movements of the flotation member to an underwater linear electric generator, moving a first member of the linear electric generator linearly upwardly and downwardly relative to and along a stationary second member of the linear electric generator in response to the upward and downward vertical movements of the flotation member, effecting relative linear movement between a coil and a magnet in response to moving the first member relative to and along the second member, and generating electrical power from the relative linear movement between the coil and the magnet.
The present invention is also further generally characterized in a method of producing compressed hydrogen gas at great underwater depths comprising the steps of deploying a collection point of a transfer chamber underwater at a great depth, supplying electrical power to an electrolysis unit adjacent the collection point, electrolyzing the water to generate compressed hydrogen gas, and directing the compressed hydrogen gas into the transfer chamber.
Other objects, advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like parts in each of the several figures are identified by the same reference characters.